


Steps

by Kannika



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannika/pseuds/Kannika
Summary: M'gann takes Conner on a date to do something new.





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Supermartian fluff! Season three feeds my soul.
> 
> (Side note I've never been ice skating so I hope this is actually how it works.)

Conner’s knowledge he had from Cadmus was exceedingly random sometimes. 

Unfortunately, ice skating was not on that list. 

“Come on,” M’gann said, with a sparkle in her eye that said she was going to win. That wasn’t what it meant, of course, but that was what Conner privately thought of it as. Because when M’gann looked at him like that, like he was a good boyfriend and she was lucky to have him, he wanted to live up to it. No matter what it did to his manly pride. Like now.

“I… don’t know how.” 

“That’s why you have to learn.” She moved her skates back and forth experimentally. Probably to make him feel better, show she wasn’t levitating to make it easier. “Come on! We’re learning together!”

Conner scowled. Easy for her to say. She hadn’t fallen on her face yet. He hadn’t either but it was coming. He just knew it. “You’re better at learning new things than I am.” 

Her face softened. He could tell she was about to cave and stop pressing him because he was uncomfortable. 

But that would make her sad…

Screw it. He _knew_ she was going to win as soon as she looked at him like that. 

“Okay, okay, just… give me a second.”

Like walking on a tightrope, he thought. Light steps, and if he moved fast he wouldn’t be balanced on just one skate for too long…

He stepped quickly onto the ice; he felt M’gann’s powers steady him when he started to list backwards, a gentle nudge. When he glanced up at her, she smiled like the sun. 

_Come on,_ she thought wryly, _Of course I’m going to help you._

Conner breathed out. “You’re the best.” 

“Of course I am.” She smiled and took his hands to pull him forward. “Just keep your weight forward…”

“How do you know how to do this?”

“Internet.” 

Conner grinned. “Right. What was I thinking?”

“Shush, you. Come on, focus, move your right foot forward…”

With M’gann holding his hands and slightly steadying him with her powers, he took a slow glide forward while M’gann moved backwards. It reminded him of how he had moved when he had flight. It was amazing to move further, easier, than the amount of effort he put in. 

“There you go!” 

Conner laughed. “Don’t let go, though.” 

“I’m not, I’m not…”

She pulled him forward again, her smile widening. “Fun, right?”

“Yeah,” Conner agreed. “Yeah, it’s… fun.”

That sparkle in her eye was the brightest, most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He’d have to remember that next time she told him to try something new.


End file.
